Tangga Ati
by garekinclong
Summary: Satu sekolah. Satu kelas. Satu kepengurusan OSIS. Satu perumahan. Satu RT. Satu hati. [ AsaKaru OOC Indo!AU ]
1. Chapter 1

**[ T** **a** **ngg** **a** **A** **ti ]**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei. **Tangga Ati** (c) garekinclong.

Hanya demi kepentingan pelampiasan stress dan mencoba produktif, bukan komersiil.

Indo!AU. _Less_ deskripsi. Plot cepat. OOC. Kumpulan drabble. Misuh words.

 **Asano** Gakushuu / Akabane **Karma**.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **kompetisi tidak** _ **fair**_

* * *

Merah bertemu oranye. Empat mata galak bertemu dalam satu pandang. Keduanya bertatapan dalam radius dua meter, dimana tembok rumah saling menempel karena daerah perumahan.

Tidak ada tegur sapa. Bagi mereka, sepuluh detik tatapan setajam silet sudah seperti 'halo, brengsek'.

Oranye masuk kembali ke rumah karena mendengar panggilan bernada berat dari ayahanda berupa ' _Asano, uang saku. Dan kau, 'kan, sudah dapat hadiah sepeda dari presiden, kenapa tidak digunakan?_ '

' _Tidak, Ayahanda Asano. Kulihat di luar si merah delima berniat jalan kaki, untuk apa aku menggunakan alat transportasi? Persaingan tidak_ fair _.'_

' _Hm. Terserah kalau itu maumu. Awas kalau tidak menang. Tahu konsekuensinya?_ '

' _Aku tahu, ayah_ ,'

Dan ketika sang kepala oranye menuntun sepeda keluar rumah, sang kepala merah delima—panggilan kesayangannya—sudah menaiki motor kesatria besar, beserta helm bak pembalap liar.

"Pfft."'

Sebelum derum motor mendominasi suara, sang pengendara motor sempat menunjukkan ekspresi remeh. Lagak pengendara tong setan dilakukan untuk memanas-manasi motor sekaligus yang sedang menuntun sepeda. Kepulan asap berciuman dengan pori-pori kulit sang oranye.

Sang kepala merah berhelm hitam sudah melaju menuju sekolah.

' _Ayahanda Asano. Aku naik helikopter saja.'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **gadis indoor pujaan**

* * *

Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma.

Marga keluarga sama-sama berawalan A. Postur tubuh kurang lebih sama. Kecerdasan tidak bisa diukur sama apalagi seimbang karena mereka pribadi suka berkompetisi dan pemenang selalu berganti-ganti.

Satu kelas. Satu kepengurusan OSIS. Satu perumahan, apalagi satu RT.

Awalnya Akabane Karma adalah anak pindahan di perumahan itu. Ah, bukan pindahan. Lebih tepatnya kembali ke rumah awal. Gakushuu sendiri lupa-lupa ingat kalau memiliki tetangga bernama Akabane Karma saat cilik dulu.

Yang ia ingat hanya gadis _indoor_ berambut pendek dengan kilau merah.

 _Asano. Kamu tahu keluarga Akabane yang dulu menghuni sebelah rumah?_

 _Memangnya kenapa Ayahanda?_

 _Keluarga mereka dulu pindah rumah saat kamu umur 7 tahun. Tapi sekarang kembali ke sebelah rumah lagi._

 _Benarkah?_

 _Mau menyapa anak semata wayang mereka? Dulu kalian suka bermain bersama._

Bayangan Gakushuu tentang gadis imut, anggun, malu-malu, dan masih hobi berdiam diri di dalam rumah aliasn anak _indoor_ buyar ketika dirinya datang membawa parsel mini ke kediaman Akabane selaku tetangga lama balik lagi.

Laki-laki, rambut merah meyala, pun sorot mata songong menyambutnya di pintu rumah.

 _Permisi, ini ada parsel untuk menyambut tetangga baru. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan anak dari keluarga Akabane?_

 _Ya, aku sendiri._

 _Adikmu, kalau begitu._

 _Aku tidak punya adik._

 _Kakakmu? Kakak perempuan?_

 _Aku anak semata wayang. Ada apa?_

Gakushuu hampir menjatuhkan parsel secara dramatis kalau tidak ingat pesan ayahandanya untuk tidak membuang-buang makanan ke lantai dalam kondisi apapun.

… _Kok berubah jadi taplak meja kusam begini?_

Sejak percakapan yang berakhir guling-gulingan di depan rumah sambil mengadu tinju itu, mereka berdua tidak pernah akur seakur masa kecil dulu; dimana Asano Gakushuu menyukai Akabane Karma (yang dikira gadis _indoor_ ) padahal Akabane Karma memang malas keluar rumah karena tiap kali Gakushuu berkunjung main, musim yang menjadi latar suasana saat itu adalah musim panas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **gosip** _ **miring**_

* * *

Satu kepengurusan OSIS. Satu kelas.

Dan untuk lebih detail, hanya mereka berdua dari angkatan kelas 10 yang mengikuti OSIS. Sementara 98% anggota OSIS adalah anak kelas 11.

Tak jarang mereka berdua sering keluar kelas karena panggilan rapat _event_ terdekat. Pulang-pulang ke kelas sudah diberi tugas kelompok berdua. Berdua saja.

"Kenapa kami tidak dipisah saja dan disempilkan di kelompok lain? Bukankah rata-rata anggota kelompok di kelas ini 4 orang!?" protes Gakushuu suatu ketika kepada guru matematika. Lepas kendali karena sudah tidak tahan harus janjian mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"Tidak bisa, Asano. Kalau disempilkan, malah nanti kamu tidak bisa mengikuti jadwal mengerjakan tugas di kelompok itu. Kalian berdua, 'kan, sama-sama OSIS, jadi gampang mengatur jadwal kelompokan, bukan?"

Jawaban _super_ masuk akal yang tidak bisa ditepis baik Gakushuu maupun Karma.

"Tsk. Apapun demi nilai."

Kini mereka berdua mengerjakan tugas matematika berujung presentasi pengerjaan soal, di kafe dekat sekolah. Tempat favorit mengerjakan tugas, sampai-sampai pramusaji kafe tersebut hapal pesanan mereka berdua.

Dan seiring seringnya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu mengerjakan tugas bersama, telinga Karma mendadak gatal mendengar gossip miring berupa ' _ada_ gay couple _hobi nongkrong di kafe ini_ '.

"Heh jeruk bisulan, gue punya firasat buruk kalau gosip _gay_ itu ditujuin ke kita," Karma mengganggu konsentrasi Gakushuu yang sedang menyisipkan rumus determinan ke berkas presentasi. Gakushuu mendelik.

"Brengsek lo, gue salah input rumus, 'kan. Taplak meja kayak lo mending diem aja."

"Eh cimol gepeng, lo pikir yang ngerjain 70% soal siapa? Mentang-mentang punya bapak kepsek SMP, berani nyocot gara-gara gue anak agen sosis."

"Gue ngomong apaan sampe lo bawa-bawa kerjaan Ayahanda? Alah berisik! Kalo lo ngerasa digosipin sama gue, ya udah ngerasa sendiri aja sana! Sudi gila gue digosipin sama kernek angkot hobi suujon kayak lo."

"Gak usah ngajak tawuran lo."

"Lo mau tawuran di perpus sekolah lagi? Gue belum kelarin presentasinya."

"Kelarin dulu, habis ini ke arpusda. Tawuran soal olimpiade astronomi. _Deal_?"

"Ya. Ya. Ya."

Dan pelanggan kafe yang berjarak agak dekat dengan mereka berdua berbisik gembira, ' _Tuh, 'kan! Emang_ gay couple _! Cara kencan mereka aja yang dibuat-buat kayak bukan pasangan!_ '

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **pahe (panggilan hemat)**

* * *

"Si AsaKaru dispen dekor lagi?"

"AsaKaru suruh menghadap saya untuk ulangan harian susulan."

"AsaKaru belum penilaian basket, kapan kalian bisa penilaian?"

Mendadak nama duo hobi dispensasi jam pelajaran ini dijadikan satu panggilan menarik. Awalnya mereka malas protes, karena panggilan itu singkat dan hemat kosakata.

Tapi lama-lama, dan lagi-lagi, Karma menyuarakan rasa tidak nyamannya ke Gakushuu.

"Kenapa kita dipanggil AsaKaru?" tanyanya mendadak di siang bolong saat jam istirahat berdenting. Keduanya sama-sama berdestinasi kantin, jadi perbincangan terjadi selama kaki melangkah bersama.

"Suka-suka mereka, lah," sahut Gakushuu cuek bebek.

"Nggak. Gue keberatan."

Gakushuu melempar pandangan sebentar, "Kenapa, sih. Lagian kan biar mereka nggak nyebut panjang-panjang. Gak tau kenapa gue harus apa-apa sama lo, jadi gue gak bisa protes banyak lagi."

"Nggak gitu. Gak masalah sih kalo emang mereka pingin hemat kata."

"Terus masalah lo?"

"Kenapa nggak KaruAsa aja?"

Entah kenapa Gakushuu merasa hipokrit tentang 'tidak bisa protes banyak lagi'.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **sponsorship**

* * *

Rapat mengenai acara sosial menambahkan kegiatan bazaar sebagai salah satu bentuk pembelajaran _marketing_ bagi para siswa.

Ketua pelaksana bertutur menggunakan _mic_ , "Untuk merk bahan makanan _bazaar_ lebih baik disamakan saja, dan kalau bisa, kita bekerjasama dengan merk tersebut untuk sponsorship karena acara ini terbuka untuk umum. Ada saran sponsorship makanan?"

Gakushuu mengangkat tangan kanan. Seluruh rakyat OSIS menaruh perhatian pada tubuh si pengangkat tangan. Ketua pelaksana mempersilahkan Gakushuu menyuarakan sarannya.

"Sosisnya Akabane enak, Kak. Bisa dipakai untuk kerjasama sponsorship juga."

Mendadak rakyat OSIS lain minus Gakushuu dan Karma mengulum senyum ambigu sekaligus menjadi peserta tahan tawa. Karma mengamuk, "MAKSUDNYA SOSIS MAKANAN! BRENGSEK SI CIMOL GEPENG UDAH TAHU ANAK OSIS PADA MESUM JUGA!"

* * *

 **a/n** : kumpulan drabble berujung multichap tiap 5 drabble yang entah dapat diniati sampai akhir atau tidak. saya sudah lelah menambah hutang /cri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan di fanfiksi ini, terima kasih sudah membaca!

(Tangga Ati (dibaca 'Tonggo Ati' = Tetangga Hati))

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Tangga Ati ]**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei. **Tangga Ati** (c) garekinclong.

(Salamku Untuk Kekasihmu Yang Baru dipopulerkan oleh RAN feat. Kahitna)

(Cinta dan Benci dipopulerkan oleh Geisha)

Hanya demi kepentingan pelampiasan stress dan mencoba produktif, bukan komersiil.

Indo!AU. _Less_ deskripsi. Plot cepat. OOC. Kumpulan drabble. Misuh words.

 **Asano** Gakushuu / Akabane **Karma**.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **relative in disguise**_

* * *

Suatu hari, Karma meredam amarah karena waktu bersantainya di kamar diusik nyamuk-nyamuk kelaparan. Tapi dirinya semakin kesal karena raket nyamuk milik keluarganya hilang. Dicari kemana pun tak ketemu juga.

"Ayah, kok raket nyamuk punya kita hilang?" frustasi, Karma mulai bertanya pada ayahnya yang sedang menyeduh kopi sendirian.

"Oh? Kemarin dipinjam Pak Gakuhou. Kalau kau butuh, bisa ambil ke sana."

"Malas. Ya sudah, untung tidak hilang." Karma berakhir ke keputusan mengoleskan _lotion_ anti nyamuk.

Sampai di depan kotak obat, Karma mencoba memasukkan kata sandi agar kunci kotak obat terbuka.

"Lho? Kok tidak bisa?" Karma memasukkan segala kombinasi kode yang ia ingat. Tapi rasanya salah kalau kata sandi selalu diganti tanpa sepengetahuan semua anggota keluarga.

"Ayah, kotak obatnya tidak bisa dibuka. Kata sandinya apa?"

"Oh. Kemarin kuncinya rusak, jadi diperbaiki Pak Gakuhou. Ayah lupa tanya kata sandi barunya apa. Coba ke rumah keluarga Asano untuk tanya kata sandinya." Ayah Karma meminum kopi dengan santai.

Sedangkan anaknya tidak santai.

"Ayah, sejak kapan ayah dan ayahnya si sialan Asano itu jadi besanan begini!?"

Ayah Karma nyembur bak air mancur yang mancurnya ke samping.

"Sejak kapan kau dan Gakushuu menikah!?"

Ibu Karma, yang tengah menyetrika di ruang belakang, pura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa dari percakapan antara suami dan anaknya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **gaya bicara**

* * *

Setelah akrab lebih dari 4 bulan, semua orang di sekitar Gakushuu dan Karma menyadari dua gaya bicara yang sama-sama dimiliki kedua orang itu.

Seperti contoh,

Sepulang sekolah, anak-anak piket hari Senin menjalankan piket kelas dengan rajin. Ada yang menyapu, ada yang membersihkan debu dari meja kelas, ada yang membersihkan papan tulis putih menggunakan pembersih.

Karma kedapatan menyapu deretan bangku bagian timur. Ketika bulu-bulu sapu tidak sengaja menyapu sepatu Okuda Manami, salah satu teman sekelasnya, Karma meminta maaf secara sopan. _Maaf, tidak sengaja_. Manami menyahut terbata-bata, _O-Oh, harusnya aku yang minta maaf!_

Tapi ketika Karma sudah menyapu sampai depan kelas dan ujung batang sapunya tidak sengaja menyodok pantat Gakushuu, Karma malah keceplos:

"Woy cimol gepeng! Ga usah ganggu orang lagi nyapu, napa!?"

Gakushuu hendak membalas teriakan provokator Karma, tapi bulu-bulu sapunya mendadak bak menyemir sepatu Kanzaki Yukiko. Gakushuu menoleh ke arah Yukiko sebentar, "Maaf, Kanzaki," lalu berganti pandang ke Karma,

"Gue nggak gangguin lo, semut rangrang!"

Semua anak di piket hari Senin minus Gakushuu dan Karma cuma bisa: _Haha._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **capslock**_ **dong**

* * *

 _ **Tring trung**_. Satu chat masuk ke _smartphone_ Karma. Mata memutar malas melihat nama pengirim _chat_ , tapi malas juga kalau diteror telpon kalau tidak segera balas.

[ **A. Gakushuu: Gue pesen satu pak sosis yang isinya 6 dong. Sekarang.** ]

[ **KARMA: buat masak sendiri? harganya xx.** ]

[ **A. Gakushuu: Yoi. Ortu lagi pergi, paling pulang besok. Mending gue masak sosis.** ]

[ **KARMA: yaudah. cod.** ]

Karma pergi ke kulkas pribadi—usaha agen sosis milik keluarganya agak jauh, sekitar beberapa perempatan dari rumah. Karma malas bergerak dari rumah, jadi ia hanya bisa mengambil jatah dari kulkas untuk dijual ke Gakushuu.

Karma mengintip layar ponselnya barangkali Gakushuu membalas. Dan memang iya.

[ **A. Gakushuu: Nama doang dicapslock. CODnya juga dicapslock** **dong. Lo kayak ngatain gue bacod tau nggak**. ]

[ **KARMA: LOL SORI GA SENGAJA HAHAHA** ]

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **senandung**

* * *

Saat jam pelajaran, tiba-tiba Karma bernyanyi secara lirih, " _Sampaikan saja, salamku untuk kekasihmu… yang baru._ "

Nakamura Rio, teman sebangku Karma, berceletuk, "Oh? Habis diputusin Asano, ya, Karma?"

Karma membalas cepat, "NGGAK."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **cinta dan beeenciiiii yang kurasaaaa**

* * *

Antara benci dan cinta itu beda tipis.

Saking bencinya terhadap seseorang, kamu bisa dibuat gila tanpa sebab. Sama, 'kan, seperti terlalu cinta?

"Ayahanda, ini raket nyamuk punya siapa?" tanya Gakushuu tiba-tiba kepada ayahnya, mengusik tontonan menarik di TV.

"Oh. Itu punya keluarga Akabane. Bisa kamu kembalikan?"

"Ooh…" Gakushuu menghidupkan aliran listrik raket nyamuk, menampol angin secara searah dan suara percikan listrik terdengar menyakitkan. Satu nyamuk busung lapar dan satu nyamuk obesitas menggelepar mati.

"Ayahanda, apa kita bisa membunuh orang dengan raket nyamuk?"

Pertanyaan lucu Gakushuu didasarkan pada bayangan Karma mati menggelepar akibat gosong. Bau gosong menyengat membuat gairah Gakushuu bangkit.

Ya. Antara benci dan cinta itu beda tipis.

Sama-sama bisa dibuat gila tanpa sebab, dan sama-sama bisa mengimajinasikan hal di luar batas tentangnya.

* * *

 **Thanks to** Akano Tsuki, _SugaTeaCoocies_ , Nairel Raslain, _Yume shin_ , rika (guest), _lenny (guest)_ , orihimehimari, _chenchuuu_ , GreiNAi, _Cireng HD_ , Kyarameru Aisuti, _Kiracchi_ , Fiaz, _kuroyukidesuu_ , xXMyanaSnowXx, _hyunelf13_ **for reviews, follows, and favs!**

* * *

 **a/n** : terima kasih atas responnya! :"D dan saya bukan orang yang bisa punya banyak ide. Jadi tidak bisa update secara konsisten, hehe. Dan maaf ch kali ini tidak sepanjang sebelumnya. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan, terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[ Tangga Ati ]**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei. **Tangga Ati** (c) garekinclong.

Hanya demi kepentingan pelampiasan stress dan mencoba produktif, bukan komersiil.

Indo!AU. _Less_ deskripsi. Plot cepat. OOC. Kumpulan drabble. Misuh words.

 **Asano** Gakushuu / Akabane **Karma**.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **mimpi masa lalu (bagian Gakushuu)**

* * *

 _Gakushuu kecil sedang berjalan melintasi taman sepi. Naik perosotan sendirian, mengayunkan ayunan sendirian, masuk ke bangunan kerangka dan mencapai titik puncak sendirian. Kurang kerjaan, pokoknya._

 _Dan dari titik puncak kerangka tersebut, ia sangat bangga bisa melihat rumahnya dari kejauhan._

 _Tapi ketika ia sudah bosan mengagumi rumahnya, bergeser pandang ke samping, ada sesosok bocah yang menatapnya dari lantai dua. Tatapannya sulit diartikan karena kadang-kadang korden rumah bocah tersebut terkadang menyibak si diam-diam kasihan._

 _Si bocah gemas dengan korden yang sering menampar wajahnya, akhirnya mengikatnya dengan tali rafia. Lalu kembali memandang Gakushuu._

 _Satu jari tengah diacungkan oleh bocah yang kira-kira seumuran Gakushuu kecil, umur 4 tahun._

 _Gakushuu kecil yang saat itu hanya mengenal bermain merasa itu adalah salam perkenalan dari kejauhan. Maka, ia juga membalasnya dengan acungan jari tengah. Bahkan dua jari tengah sekaligus._

Gakushuu bangun dari mimpi mengenang masa lalu dengan peluh membanjiri wajah.

"Sudah pasti itu Akabane Karma!" Amuk Gakushuu, kepalan tangan menghantam dinding.

Gakushuu membuka jendela kamar yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan jendela kamar Karma.

Karma yang tengah menyisir rambut acak-acakan di depan cermin yang sehadap jendela kamar tiba-tiba dihadiahi acungan jari tengah dari Gakushuu, melihat dari pantulan cermin.

 **BLAM!**

Jendela kamar Gakushuu dikunci, korden disibak menutupi.

 _Lah itu orang ngapain pagi-pagi udah nebar kebencian_ , Karma menggumam sebelum sempat menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **mimpi masa lalu (bagian Karma)**

* * *

 _Kali ini giliran Karma yang tenggelam dalam ingatan masa lalu._

 _Ya, memang, dulu Karma dan bocah rambut oranye itu sering bermain di kamar Karma. Apalagi di kamar Karma banyak sekali mainan dari mobil-mobilan, gasing, ak are mania, bahkan UNO juga ada._

 _Tapi keduanya lebih sering balap mobil-mobilan dengan jalur lintasan dinding. Ya, jalur lintasannya pakai digambar di dinding segala._

 _Lalu selepas keduanya saling berkompetisi dan berakhir si bocah rambut oranye menyerah diri secara sukarela (belum sampai garis_ finish _padahal), si bocah itu tiba-tiba bertanya._

" _Omong-omong kok kamu suka main mobil-mobilan."_

 _Karma bingung, "Ya aku emang sukanya main mobil-mobilan. Kamu bosen? Mau main ak are mania?"_

" _Enggak, bukannya gitu. Kenapa kamu suka main mobil-mobilan? Kenapa nggak boneka aja?"_

 _Karma makin bingung, "Eh? ak arena aku lebih suka mobil-mobilan? Kamu kenapa sih kok tanya aneh gitu."_

 _Si bocah oranye garuk kepala, "Padahal kalau kamu sukanya main boneka-bonekaan yang berujung main rumah-rumahan, aku mau kok jadi Papanya."_

Karma menjerit setelah bangun dari ingatan masa lalu. Guru yang sedang menjelaskan mendadak berhenti, dan menyuruh Karma pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh wajah.

Karma baru menyadari kalau Gakushuu ada rasa dengannya saat masih bocah. Itu pun karena Gakushuu mengira dirinya perempuan.

Aduh. Jadi makin benci.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **malam**

* * *

Pukul 9 malam, Gakushuu selesai berdiskusi singkat dengan ayahandanya, dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar untuk mempelajari kembali materi logaritma.

Jemari hampir menyentuh permukaan catatan, _smartphone_ bergetar sampai geser satu jengkal dari posisi semula. Gakushuu menunda niat belajar.

Tahunya SMS spam yang sejenis 'mama minta pulsa' atau 'papa di kantor polisi'. Padahal kalau dipikir, Ayahanda Gakushuu orang yang superior _plus_ punya banyak koneksi. Tidak mungkin, dong, tiba-tiba meminta bantuan Gakushuu yang notabene tidak secanggih ayahandanya.

Dan lagi, ayahanda Gakushuu ya Ayahanda. Bukan Papa.

Niat belajar sudah tak ditunda lagi, segeralah Gakushuu mengambil buku kumpulan soal dan akan membuka buku catatan.

Tapi _smartphone_ nya bervibrasi sampai kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki. Gakushuu hampir mengabaikan, sayangnya niatnya gampang runtuh.

 _Chat_ dari manusia dekat lima langkah dari rumah. Tak perlu kirim surat, SMS juga tak usah. 'Kan memang jamannya _chat_ lewat media sosial.

 **[ KARMA: nanya ]**

"Wow, tumben orang ini mau nanya? Apa lelah mencari banyak referensi, akhirnya mau diskusi bareng?" Gakushuu berpikir positif sambil mengetik balasan.

 **[ A. Gakushuu: nanya apa? ]**

 **[ KARMA: 9 PM itu pagi atau malam? ]**

Gakushuu terdiam sejenak. Kenapa dia tanya begitu? Masa' manusia dengan nilai TOEFL 500 tanya begituan? Tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih di luar pengetahuannya!?

(Tapi Gakushuu mau-maunya tetap meladeni.)

 **[ A. Gakushuu: malam ]**

Balasan dari Karma selanjutnya membuat Gakushuu mematikan ponsel dan fokus belajar selama satu jam, dilanjut tidur nyenyak. Esoknya, jangan ada konversasi apapun dari berangkat sekolah sampai pulang ke rumah.

Kenapa? Karena balasannya sangat menggggemassskaaan.

 **[ KARMA: wah, malam juga. ]**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **hubungan  
**

* * *

"Hari ini pelajaran Matematika diganti jadi jam BK. Sebelum kita membahas perihal pergaulan, ada baiknya kalian mengisi kuisioner ini terlebih dahulu."

Begitulah ucap guru BK sambil membagikan lembaran kertas ke masing-masing siswa. Mendengar itu, mayoritas siswa menggumam senang karena tidak harus bertemu mata pelajaran _icikiwir_ tersebut.

"Kuisionernya tidak jauh dari yang akan kita bahas nanti. Dan jawaban kalian akan saya jaga kerahasiaannya, karena ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin sensitif untuk dijawab."

Semua siswa mengangguk paham tanpa ada yang bertanya lebih lanjut. Mereka mengisi agak lama, tapi tak sedikit yang langsung berleha-leha karena sudah selesai mengisi seluruh kuisioner.

Setelah kuisioner dikumpulkan, guru BK tersebut menceritakan sebuah kisah di mana ada anak yang terlalu bergantung pada pergaulan, sehingga pendiriannya mudah digoyahkan menuju jalan yang salah. Diikuti cara membangun prinsip agar tidak mudah mengikuti arus yang menyesatkan, dan menjawab pertanyaan beberapa siswa yang mengangkat tangan.

Jam BK selesai, saatnya guru BK keluar ruangan dan duduk di kantor untuk membaca hasil kuisioner tadi.

Tapi ketika jam istirahat kedua berdenting, Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma dipanggil ke kantor BK.

"Kenapa kami dipanggil, Bu?" tanya Gakushuu kalem. Karma tidak ikut bertanya karena sudah diwakilkan.

"Di kuisioner ini, ada pertanyaan ' _Siapa teman terdekatmu?_ '. Asano menjawab ' _Akabane Karma_ ', dan Akabane menjawab ' _Asano Gakushuu_ '. Tapi di pertanyaan ' _Siapa orang yang paling dibenci?_ ', Asano juga menjawab ' _Akabane Karma_ ', dan Akabane juga menjawab ' _Asano Gakushuu_ '. Sebenarnya, hubungan kalian itu apa? Atau kalian ada masalah?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan, dan agaknya berwajah seolah-olah, ' _kenapa jawaban kita sama?_ ' ' _ya bukannya apa, tapi memang menurutku begitu' 'aku juga begitu'_. Pokoknya percakapan lewat mimik muka yang gampang dipahami lebih dari telepati.

Lalu Gakushuu dan Karma sama-sama membalas,

"Saya respek terhadapnya, Bu."

 _TERUS HUBUNGAN KALIAN APA? TEMAN SERESPEK? RESPECTZONE? RESPECTFRIENDZONE? YOUAREMYFRIENDAAAANOHINOYUMEZONE?_

Terlalu sering _rewatch_ _opening song_ Nardo memang tidak baik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **umbar foto di fesbuk**

* * *

Jari-jari sibuk mengusap layar _smartphone_ ke bawah guna melihat status-status di aplikasi Fesbuk berseliweran, tiba-tiba dari belakang Gakushuu mengusik guna balas dendam dari kemarin malam.

"Lo jangan keseringan umbar foto di Fesbuk, deh."

Karma berhenti mengusap dan sibuk membaca status panjang berkaitan dengan berita terbaru, tapi juga tak lupa bertanya mengapa gerangan, "Kenapa emang? 'Kan gue ganteng."

Asano membalas, "Ntar kumpulan foto lo di Fesbuk jadinya Fesesbuk."

"…. Ngajak gelut?"

* * *

Thanks to **hyunelf** , _**izumikaori**_ , **RenIshimori21** , _**lenny (guest)**_ [ _kayanya kalau sampe beranak cucu sayanya yang gak kuat bikin wkwk_ ], **miyazakiryo (guest)** , _**caramelized apple**_ [ _Kanjeng Gakuhou akan menunggu sampai anaknya berubah pikiran, kalau nggak berubah pikiran ya jadilah(?)_ ], **chenchuuu** [ _drabble pas ultah mending deketan ultahnya mereka aja wkwk_ ], _**Nairel Raslain**_ [ _yang receh kamu nai wkwkw RLku memang butuh belaian so sad_ ], **joybee-ya** , _**AnonymousAutumn**_ , **SoulAether** , _**Iblis Wasabi**_ , **N and S and F** , _**liaaraini**_ , **Miss Chocoffee** for _reviews, favs, and follows_!

* * *

 **a/n** : tidak tau selera humor saya gimana dan ini ceritanya mau dibawa ke mana, yang penting saya bisa apdet. Beberapa bulan selanjutnya ragu apa masih bisa konsisten apdet atau bakal ngedrop seperti fic yang laen #terdiam.

Pokoknya matur nuwun lah buat kalian yang baca fanfic ini, dan mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak kekurangan!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[ Tangga Ati ]**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei. **Tangga Ati** (c) garekinclong.

Hanya demi kepentingan pelampiasan stress dan mencoba produktif, bukan komersiil.

Indo!AU. _Less_ deskripsi. Plot cepat. OOC. Kumpulan drabble. Misuh words. (di drabble ke-4 POV orang lain).

 **Asano** Gakushuu / Akabane **Karma**.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **terkejut**

* * *

Ada pemandangan yang ganjil di Senin pagi bagi anak-anak kelas 10 IPA 3. Bukan hal biasa bagi mereka melihat seorang Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu memasuki kelas bersama.

Padahal mereka terkenal 'jarang masuk kelas bersama biar kesannya tidak akrab' di mata anak-anak sekelas.

Rio, selaku perempuan yang rasa keingintahuannya harus terjawab saat itu juga, menarik kursi sebelah dan mendekatkannya pada bangku Karma-Gakushuu. Sementara Gakushuu pergi membeli minum di kantin, Rio mengisyaratkan pembicaraan empat mata terhadap Karma.

"Kok bareng? Semalam tidur bareng, ya?" tebak Rio dengan alis semiring antena TV.

Karma mengerjap, "Insting wanita selalu tajam, huh?"

"... LOH? JADI? TIDUR BARENG!? _BEGITUAN_!?"

"... Gak doyan kali."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **kemarin**

* * *

 **[ KARMA** : **woy. lo ganti nama yang identik dikit napa. susah nyarinya tau ]**

 **[ KARMA: gimana makalah biologinya ]**

 **[ KARMA: gue ada saran judul ]**

 **[ KARMA: woy? ]**

 **[ KARMA: gak? ]**

 **[ KARMA: gak? ]**

 **[ KARMA: gak kuat? ]**

 **[ KARMA: lo lagi berak? ]**

 **[ KARMA: WOY LO BERAK 5 JAM YA? ]**

 **[ Anak Papa: GUE KETIDURAN. KALEM. ]**

 **[ Anak Papa: apa saran judulnya? Gue sih ada, pengaruh iodium terhadap penutupan luka. ]**

 **[ KARMA: keenakan mimpi basah ya sampe molor 5 jam? btw judulnya gak terlalu gampang? ]**

 **[ Anak Papa: guru nyuruh ambil judul yang gampang-gampang dulu dodol. ]**

 **[ KARMA: ganti display name lo dulu dodol. ]**

 **[ gakushuu: LO YA YANG GANTI ]**

 **[ KARMA: DEMI SEMPAK LO YANG KEJEMUR DI GENTENG. NGGAK. ]**

 **[ gakushuu: SIAPA YANG JEMUR SEMPAK GUE DI GENTENG? ]**

 **[ KARMA: oh pantesan akhir-akhir ini cerah. ternyata omongan ngejemur sempak perawan di genteng buat nangkal hujan manjur ya. ]**

 **[ KARMA: lah ngambek. terus kapan bahas makalahnya? ]**

 **[ gakushuu sent a photo ]**

 **[ KARMA: NGAPAIN LO NGEFOTO PINTU KAMAR GUE ]**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **sekarang**

* * *

"Ternyata dia datang ke rumah. Terus tau-tau adu bacot. Saking lamanya buang energi, kita ketiduran. Bangun-bangun dia tidur di sebelah."

Karma cerita sedatar mungkin, agar yang mendengar tak berekspetasi menjurus ke hal lain. Tapi sebaliknya, raut wajah Rio seperti jus jambu yang dicampur ke siomay. Mengerikan tapi masih bisa dikonsumsi (bagi yang merasa mubadzir buang-buang makanan).

"Kar,"

"Gue cerita biasa aja pun pikiran lo tetep kotor ya."

"BUKAN. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur..." Rio melihat sekeliling demi mencari sosok Gakushuu. Sip. Belum balik dari kantin, "... sebenernya gue yang ganti _display name_ nya Asano."

"Oh ternyata elo,"

Rio mengangguk lagi, "Iya gu—eh, bukan lo yang ngomong, Kar?"

Gakushuu menarik diri dari bawah bangku, berdiri tegap dengan sedikit menatap a la antagonis yang merencanakan daftar balas dendam, "Gue yang ngomong."

Karma tidak bisa membantu apa-apa melihat mimik wajah memohon pertolongan dari Rio, selain mendoakan semoga Rio **tidak** kapok menjahili Gakushuu lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **kawan lama yang terlupakan**

* * *

Selamat siang. Namaku Shiota Nagisa, kelas 10 Bahasa 1.

Ah, mungkin tidak banyak orang mengetahui keberadaanku di sekolah ini... tapi, aku cukup mengenal beberapa orang di luar kelas Bahasa. Salah satunya Karma, teman SMPku. Aku tidak menyangka dia juga ke SMA luar daerah sama sepertiku.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengannya, berdasarkan apa yang kutahu saat Karma di SMP.

Pertama, dia jarang bergaul dengan orang. Aku tidak mengklaim bahwa aku dekat dengannya, tapi kami beberapa kali bertemu makan di meja yang sama saat di kantin. Walau agak bermasalah, tapi Karma orang yang baik. Aku tahu itu.

Dibandingkan saat SMP, ternyata Karma masuk OSIS dan kemana-mana selalu berdua dengan anak OSIS lainnya. Untunglah dia sudah berubah.

Kedua, kupikir Karma orangnya tidak senang berangkat sekolah. Maksudku—dia memang berangkat sekolah, tapi dia lebih sering bolos pelajaran. Aku tahu dia anak yang cerdas, tapi presensi masuk juga dibutuhkan untuk kenaikan kelas, bukan? Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi selama Karma masih bisa sekolah, tapi, ya sudah.

Aku pikir Karma sudah melupakanku. Jelas-jelas kelas IPA dan Bahasa berbeda gedung, presentasi pertemuan kita juga sangat sedikit kemungkinannya. Tapi di presentasi yang sedikit itu, aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya biarpun dia tak mengingatku.

Seperti saat ini, kala aku menuju laboratorium bahasa, aku melihat Karma di taman sekolah. Tampaknya dia sedang bertengkar dengan teman OSISnya, membicarakan hal yang seharusnya tak kudengar.

... hum?

E—Ehh!? K-Kenapa Karma—

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **kelahi perdana**

* * *

"KALAU KAMU TIDAK BISA JAGA KUNCI, LEBIH BAIK AKU YANG BAWA KUNCINYA!"

Melepaskan amarah di alam terbuka, Gakushuu meneriaki Karma tanpa mengindahkan ludah yang menciprat sedikit. Karma memalingkan wajah, tekukan muka yang tak ingin ia perlihatkan secara jelas dilempar ke samping. Gakushuu masih mengomel.

"Kita ini anggota OSIS yang paling junior, Akabane. Kita diberi tugas tapi kita mengacaukannya. Kamu geli, 'kan, mendengarku bicara formal? Ini akibatnya!" jari telunjuknya seolah tak berhenti menyalahkan Karma, ujungnya terus mengarah pada lelaki kepala merah itu.

"Berhenti tunjuk-tunjuk. Iya, emang gue yang salah. Gue salah, dan gue bakal bertanggungjawab. Lo gak usah ceriwis," Karma santai menanggapi, tapi wajahnya terus berpaling tanpa berani melihat Gakushuu.

"Ngomong doang. Cari dulu!"

"Mau cari dimana lagi? Badan udah bau tong sampah begini masih suruh nyungsep? Bilang aja ke Senior kalau kuncinya hilang. Konsekuensi belakangan."

"Pala lo belakangan! Kita bisa disidang gara-gara gak becus, tahu!"

"Ya terus!? Lo stop ngomong formal, geli dengernya!"

"Itu kunci penting, Akabane! Belum cari di lorong sekolah, 'kan?"

"GILA! Sekolah berapa gedung begini!? Ogah. Mending ngomong langsung ke Senior," Karma menelusupkan tangannya ke saku celana, lalu memperlihatkan rentetan kunci dalam satu kalung ke Gakushuu, "kalau kuncinya ketemu."

Gakushuu melotot antara tangan Karma dan pemiliknya. Rasa amarahnya mendadak naik ke puncak ubun-ubun. Tangan mengepal tanpa sadar, dan menghantam tepat di pipi Karma.

"Ah," Gakushuu baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian setelah melihat Karma jatuh di rerumputan.

"...lo dari tadi ngelakuin hal yang gak gue sukain, ya," Karma mengusap pipi sambil mencoba berdiri tegap. Tak menyangka akan kedatangan bogem mentah Gakushuu.

Gakushuu menghampiri, " _S-Sorry_ , Akabane. Bukan maksud—"

"Boleh balas, gak?" Karma memotong omongan Gakushuu, bunyi _krek_ dari senam leher menambah kegelisahan Gakushuu.

Tapi apa boleh buat. Tadi ia melakukannya.

"Silakan," layaknya _gentlemen_ (contoh konkritnya: Ayahanda), Gakushuu menyiapkan diri barangkali tonjokan perut yang datang. Sudahlah. Apapun supaya Karma puas.

"Bogem mana saja boleh. Yang pen—"

 _Cup_.

"—ting... Eh?"

Bukan tonjokan perut, tamparan pipi, sentilan dahi, atau sledingan kaki, melainkan ciuman bibir singkat dilakukan Karma. Ciuman singkat. Sekali lagi, **ciuman singkat**.

"Lo gak suka dicium, 'kan? Udah impas."

Gakushuu bengong sebentar. Karma berlalu sambil memutar-mutar lingkar kunci di jari telunjuk, pergi entah menemui kakak kelas atau kembali ke kelas.

Rona merah yang menyembul di pipi Gakushuu disaksikan jelas oleh Nagisa yang masih menyimak akhir pertengkaran mereka berdua.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks to **nanas manis** , _**anovariyanti**_ , **Vreezie** , _**AsharaZun**_ , **Divanabila1717** , _**tealisheye**_ , **macaroon waffle** [bukan malu sih, cuma emang kurker makanya kirim sms begitu wkw, thank you /o/ ], _**ItachiSehun**_ , **AsaKaru** [mimpi masa lalunya entaran lagi yak], _**hyunelf13**_ [maaf receh nirfaedah www], **Akano Tsuki** [berhubung lagunya nardo lagu prenjon www], _**Nairel Raslain**_ [mereka masih polos naaiii :'( nggak didrop, cuma jarang apdet aja hehehe], **kuroyukidesu** [ salam kenal! FF ini mengandung unsur humor di bawah standar, jadi maafkeun ya hahah ], _**joybee-ya**_ [aku juga wkw], **aster-bunny-bee** [ah kamu baca tahun depan juga gapapa wkw. Iya dibacanya tonggo ati], _**miyazakiryo**_ [berujung jadi pasangan wkwkw], **kiyo** , _**chenchuu**_ [nggak didrop :') cuma jarang update aja eheh. nih update'annya~], **chuunipurin** for _reviews, favs, and follows_!

* * *

 **a/n** : saya bakal jarang update karena saya memasuki tahun senior saya di SMA... bisa update begini aja sungguh di luar perkiraan (?).

Terima kasih pada kalian yang masih mau baca fanfiksi spontan uhuy (?) ini :"D

Mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak kekurangan!

* * *

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**

* * *

.

.

.

{sekadar bonus}

* * *

 **abjad**

* * *

 **[ gakushuu: lo paham gak sih dari tadi gue ngomong apa? ]**

 **[ KARMA: bcd. ]**

 **[ gakushuu: ... ]**

 **[ gakushuu: efg. ]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[ Tangga Ati ]**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei. **Tangga Ati** (c) garekinclong.

Hanya demi kepentingan pelampiasan stress dan mencoba produktif, bukan komersiil.

Indo!AU. _Less_ deskripsi. Plot cepat. OOC. Kumpulan drabble. Misuh words. (di drabble ke-4 POV orang lain (lagi)).

 **Asano** Gakushuu / Akabane **Karma**.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **chemistry**_ **duo sejoli**

* * *

"Berantem lagi mereka?"

"Alah. Paling juga rujuk lagi. Berantemnya ga sampe talak satu."

Jaga jarak yang dilakukan Karma dan Gakushuu sudah pasti menjadi perhatian beberapa anak di kelas 10 IPA 3. Tapi mereka tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya sampai menjadi bahan gosip _grup chat_ media sosial. Ya bisa jadi bahan sih, cuma, ya, tidak bisa dibahas sampai ribuan _chat_. Mari kita menyebut kabar pertengkaran antar dua sejoli ini sebagai kabar basa-basi.

"Tapi sebentar lagi ada presentasi penelitian Biologi, kalau mereka tidak akur bukannya bakal berdampak ke presentasi mereka?"

"Ya masalah mereka, dong. Emangnya lo siapanya mereka sampai khawatir gitu?"

"Ya jelaslah aku khawatir! 'Kan mereka OTPku."

"Hah. Maksud lo."

Abaikan percakapan dua siswa tidak jelas di atas. Yang jelas adalah: Karma dan Gakushuu sudah memiliki kekompakan top markotop bahkan pertengkaran mereka tidak berdampak apa-apa pada presentasi Biologi.

(Kecuali di balik layar seperti:

"GOBLOK LO! MASA NGETIK VARIABEL KONTROL JADI VARIABEL KON—"

"Iya, iya Yang Mulia Asano Gakushuu. Terima kasih sudah membenarkannya sebelum kita presentasi tapi ingat, LO JUGA NGETIK COLOK JADI CILOK! LAPER APA GIMANA HAH!"

"ITU _AUTOCORRECT_! LEBIH MENDING DARIPADA LO!"

"ALAH NGELES MULU!")

Tapi, teman-teman sekelas mereka tak menyangka kalau durasi pertengkaran ini bakal lebih lama daripada yang biasanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **antara** _ **delay**_ **dan sengaja**

* * *

 _~ Senin_

 **[ KARMA: bab 2 siapa yang garap? Besok harus udah jadi gambaran kasarnya biar bisa dicek guru ]**

 _~ Kamis_

 **[ gakushuu: udah gue garap ]**

 _~ Minggu_

 **[ KARMA: CHAT DARI KAPAN DIBALES KAPAN ]**

 _~ Sabtu_

 **[ gakushuu: NGACA ]**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **saran dari seorang** _ **playboy**_

* * *

Selesai sekolah hari ini, Gakushuu memampirkan diri ke minimart terdekat untuk membeli minuman kaleng. Rasa letih perkara debat batin dan pikiran menghadapi cecunguk asin bermarga Akabane masih dirasa sampai sekarang. Padahal mereka terbiasa bertengkar—wow sudah seperti rutinitas saja—tapi entah kenapa, 'kejadian' yang menimpa dirinya beberapa minggu lalu masih tidak bisa hilang.

Dan itu menjadi sumber kekesalannya ketika melihat rupa gaplek Akabane Karma.

"Ingin kubalas, sungguh," ucap Gakushuu hampir membuat pinggang minuman kaleng mendadak ramping sekali remat. Tapi ia sendiri tidak ingin membalas secara ekstrim. Paling tidak setimpal, itu saja cukup.

Pertanyaannya: perbuatan apa yang setimpal dengan ciuman singkat?

"Oh, Gakushuu?"

Gakushuu menoleh ke sumber suara, seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari _minimart_. Laki-laki tinggi dengan gaya rambut _kariage cut_ —potongan rambut klimis yang disisir ke samping dan wajib menggunakan _pomade_. Laki-laki itu mengenakan seragam sekolah lain yang jaraknya hampir jauh dari sekolah Gakushuu.

Namanya Sakakibara Ren, cara pengejaannya terpampang jelas di dada bagian kanan laki-laki itu.

"Oh. Halo, baru pulang sekolah juga? Kupikir sekolahmu pulang lebih awal," sambut Gakushuu berbasa-basi—sembari otak memikirkan cara membalas dendam. _Multitasking_ sekali _bosqu_.

"Masih pulang satu jam sebelum jam pulang sekolahmu kok. Cuman ya memang lagi ada persiapan kegiatan di sekolah."

"Pasti OSIS. Jadi subsie?"

"Hahaha aku kasie."

Gakushuu hampir memutahkan setengah isi kaleng untuk kali kedua saat meremat pinggang minuman kaleng.

"Kelas satu sudah jadi kasie? Di sekolahku kursi jabatan untuk kelas satu selalu subsie. Dua kursi saja pula."

"Huh, cuma dua saja? Di sekolahku kursi untuk kelas satu banyak. Hampir seperempat jabatan."

"Gila. Pantas saja jadi kasie."

"Sabar ya, pasti tahun depan Yang Mulia Asano Gakushuu jadi ketua OSIS."

"Y."

Ren memuaskan diri tertawa selama lima detik sebelum Gakushuu meninjunya pakai buku paket Biologi. Untung saja Gakushuu masih memikirkan yang _itu_ , kalau tidak mungkin tangannya benar-benar refleks membuka tas sekolah hanya demi melempar buku paket Biologi ke arah Ren.

"Kalau cuma dua orang saja, berarti kalian berdua deket, dong?" tanya Ren setelah menghabiskan kotak tertawa.

Di sini Gakushuu merenung.

Dekat secara rumah, iya. Dekat secara kelas, iya. Satu kelas malah. Apalagi tugas kelompokan selalu bersama—terima kasih banyak, ya, bapak ibu guru. Kalau dekat dalam pertemanan, apa iya? Gakushuu merasa dirinya tidak akur dan selalu adu tutur kenari tiap kali mereka membangun konversasi.

Apa teman dekat beda tipis dengan _bangsat friend_?

"Tidak tahu. Tidak juga," jawaban penuh ragu dilontarkan. Ren yang melihat semua gerak-gerik Gakushuu selama perenungan, paham betul makna dari jawaban itu.

"Hmm, pasti lagi ada masalah. Semoga cepat selesai, ya. Atau... mau kuberi saran?"

Gakushuu menoleh, sangat tertarik dengan penawaran Ren, "Apa?"

"Kalau dia perempuan, beri dia perhatian. Kalau dia laki-laki..." Ren menjeda untuk menaikkan rasa penasaran Gakushuu—dan tebakan Ren benar, teman yang ia maksudkan berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Kalau dia laki-laki, ya, beri dia cinta."

"...Aku lupa kalau kamu _playboy_. Tapi aku baru tahu sekarang kamu juga _play boy_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **kaum denial**

* * *

Uhm, halo! Masih ingat tidak, dengan Shiota Nagisa? Ya, itu aku. Untung kalian ingat, tidak seperti Karma...

Maaf karena monolog kemarin-kemarin aku penggal dan jadinya gantung. Aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lebih buruknya, aku tambah canggung tiap kali melihat Karma.

Tapi... setelah itu, sepertinya hubungan mereka tambah buruk. Aku saja tahu dari cara mereka yang sekarang lebih sering sendirian daripada berduaan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Apalagi saat ini, di mana aku sedang menuju ke kelas temanku—tahu-tahu Karma melamun di depan kelasnya sendirian.

Aku mencoba biasa saja saat melewatinya, tetapi...

"Nagisa, ya? Lagi cari siapa."

...wow hampir setengah tahun sekolah, baru kali ini namaku dipanggil Karma!

"H-Halo Karma! Aku sedang cari Okuda Manami..."

"Oh, dia? Lagi piket siang bareng... Asano. Kalau _urgent_ bisa langsung ke kandang ayam belakang sekolah. Mereka piket di sana."

"O-Oh, kalau begitu tidak usah, deh. Makasih, ya."

"Oke."

Tadinya, sih, mau langsung kembali. Tapi... tampaknya kalau belum membantu menyelesaikan kegundahan Karma yang kelihatan _banget_ dari wajahnya, belum tenang juga.

"Karma, kok kamu jadi jarang bareng sama itu... yang sama-sama anggota OSIS itu, lho."

"...Si Asano, maksudnya?"

Loh jadi namanya Asano? Hmmm sangsi, nih. Ini antara Karma hapal jadwal piketnya Asano atau kebetulan tahu.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Gak tau. Gak jelas orangnya. Aku bercanda doang dikasih bogem sekepal. Masih mending dikasih es kepal."

"Hmm... Gak baik, loh, bertengkar lama-lama. Apalagi kalian ketemu terus. Tapi aku baru kali ini lihat pertengkaran teman begini, biasanya waktu SMP kamu santai saja padahal. Berarti tandanya kalian mulai dekat."

" **Apanya yang mulai dekat?** "

Tahu-tahu saja Karma dan teman OSISnya yang bernama Asano mengatakan hal serupa. Aku kaget tiba-tiba Asano ada di sampingku—bersama Okuda.

Kalau reaksi mereka begini, daripada 'mulai dekat'... lebih tepat dikatakan 'sudah dekat', 'kan, ya?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **gali info buat apa sih**

* * *

 **[ gakushuu: malam, ini dengan nagisa shiota yang tadi siang di depan kelas ya? ]**

 **[ Nagisa: iya... halo Asano, gak usah kaku begitu hehe ]**

 **[ gakushuu: kamu benar teman SMPnya Akabane? ]**

 **[ Nagisa: iya kok, kenapa emangnya? ]**

 **[ gakushuu: boleh minta tolong ceritain orangnya kayak apa waktu SMP? apa lebih liar dari SMA? ]**

 **[ Nagisa: ahahahaha kenapa coba. nggak seliar yang kamu kira kok, Asano. tapi orangnya jarang sosialisasi aja. tadi aja aku kaget dia inget namaku. ]**

 **[ gakushuu: serius? masa sih? kok bakat ngeselinnya berasa alami gitu? ]**

 **[ Nagisa: ke kamu doang kali ke yang lain enggak haha ]**

 **[ gakushuu: hmm terus kayak gimana lagi? ]**

 **[ Nagisa: apa ya. aku mau kok ceritain panjang lebar selama kamu ngelakuin syarat yang berlaku. begini-begini gak gratis loohh ]**

 **[ gakushuu: kupikir kamu baik hati mau bocorin semua. emangnya syarat apa? berupa materiil? ]**

 **[ Nagisa: bukan kok. aku cuma kasih syarat, mulai besok, Asano harus panggil dia dengan nama kecilnya. gitu aja. ]**

 **[ Nagisa: Asano? ]**

 **[ Nagisa: keberatan ya? ]**

 **[ Nagisa: kalau keberatan gak usah gapapa, aku tetep ceritain kok. ]**

 **[ gakushuu: gapapa, deal. ]**

 **[ Nagisa: ... ]**

 **[ gakushuu: aku juga niatnya pengen coba mengenal si Karma ]**

 **[ Nagisa: ... ]**

 **[ gakushuu: gak berat kok ]**

 **[ Nagisa: kalo pengen kenal lebih dekat kenapa ga tanya aja ke orangnya langsung... ]**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks to **Akano Tsuki** [sekolah subuh? Wah semangat yaaa seneng deh ini fanfic jadi berasa vitamin buat kamu(?)], _**SnowyFruitcake**_ [yak betul bunga-bunganya sudah mulai bermekaran(?) pengennya sih gitu, apdet tiap ada tekanan, tapi malah dilimpahin bikin oneshot baru /maapkandaku], **kerik** **(guest)** [maap kalo humor di fanfic ini tidak gamblang, mungkin selera humor kita berbeda :'( tapi terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk mampir~], _**Nairel Raslain**_ [WKWKWK YAMAAP NAI JAN MARAHIN AQOE /y iya nih dibikin makin kencenq biar yahud (?) makasih doanya, akhirnya baru apdet sekarang /K], **Yuyu arxlnn** [yeey semoga cipokan lagiii /woy waduw makasih yaaa ini juga fanfic favorit akuu /YCLONG],

 _ **macaroon waffle**_ [berawal adu bacot ntar juga balik adu mulut wkwk btw saya khilaf malah ini kayak karuasa, saya pasti akan kembali ke jalan yang benar yakni asakaru mohon maap jadiin karma tukang gercep /EY], **rotlicht** [GEMEZ KAN GEMEZ KAN yak silakan disantap ini sudah lanjut!], _**Kuru-chan Desu Yooo**_ _ **(guest)**_ [haee udah dilanjut nihhh], **Eru-Chan** [udah up sekarang yeeey buat selanjutnya mau semedi cari ide lagi /tau tau dilanjutin setahun berikutnya /jangan], _**Ai (guest)**_ [updated!], **ulil olala** [chaos banget emang wkwkwk sudah up yaakk silakan dinikmati~],

 _ **charxite**_ , **meica** , _**Mamee-chan**_ , **Iryss** , _**calkyrie**_ , **lazyfujoshi** , _**Yuki'NF Miharu**_ , **Apawcalypse** , _**etsukoyukiai**_ , **darkblue 47** , _**Apel Hijau**_ , **moronsfr** , _ **I Dun Make Fanfics**_ , **Akashikuroko** , _**Pink Alpaca 124**_ , **Yongyongieee** , _**zakyarizkiani**_ , **Bubblegum'261** , _**bijoy**_ , **Naichunn** for _reviews, favs, and follows_!

* * *

 **a/n** : maap ya baru apdet, di apdet sebelumnya saya udah bilang kan ya memasuki taun senior ditambah ujian masuk univ like SBM dan lain-lain hehe, tapi sebenernya alasan paling utama ya karena saya limit ide OTL coba aja ide beranak pinak pasti saya juga rajin apdet /woe

oh ya pengen cerita karena ini sangat membahagiakan buat saya. Baru kali ini fanfic saya masuk ke tahap polling IFA, yep, fanfic Tangga Ati masuk polling Sub Kategori Humor Multichapter Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2017 :"D meskipun gak menang tapi saya seneng banget bisa masuk polling 3 untuk yang ngeliat fanfic ini nyempil di polling dan mendukung saya, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian :"D semoga ke depannya saya bisa apdet gak pake lama kayak chapter ini OTL

Matur nuwun sangat buat kalian semuaaa yang udah baca sampai ninggalin review~ Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[ Tangga Ati ]**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei. **Tangga Ati** (c) garekinclong.

Hanya demi kepentingan pelampiasan stress dan mencoba produktif, bukan komersiil.

Indo!AU. _Less_ deskripsi. Plot cepat. OOC. Kumpulan drabble. Misuh words.

 **Asano** Gakushuu / Akabane **Karma**.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **di balik chat kemarin**

* * *

Malam sepi seusai membaca ulang materi pelajaran hari ini, satu hal yang masih membuat pikirannya melakukan konvoi imajiner—bayangkan personifikasi urat-urat otak memegang papan demo bertuliskan 'Kita kepo!', 'Tolong segera diurus atau korban jiwa berjatuhan! (Tidak tahu yang dimaksud apa, terkadang melantur memang keluar dari konteks)', 'Demi kesejahteraan Kampung Otak Asano Gakushuu!'.

Jadi, begini. Siang selepas memberi pakan ayam tipe petelur peliharaan sekolah, Gakushuu kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan tidak enak. Bahkan Okuda Manami yang bertugas dengannya bisa tahu Gakushuu tengah gusar, tanpa tahu penyebabnya apa. Mau tanya tapi sungkan, tidak bertanya malah penasaran. Ya sudah, urusan orang tidak perlu diketahui. Okuda Manami bukan bagian dari arisan ibu-ibu yang sekali bertemu bisa membahas ribuan topik seputar satu RT.

Kembali ke perasaan tidak enak milik Gakushuu.

Melewati kelas demi kelas, Gakushuu melihat Karma tengah berbincang dengan seorang anak yang tak pernah ia kenali. Kemungkinan besar bukan anak IPA—padahal Gakushuu sendiri juga tidak hapal semua anak IPA.

Rambutnya biru muda, dikuncir dua. Awalnya Gakushuu kira dia perempuan, membuat perasannya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit setiap langkah dijejak. Lalu Gakushuu memperhatikan lawan bicara Karma dari ujung rambut sampai keramik sekolah. Oke, laki-laki. Seketika perasaan lega membuncah mengalahkan rasa denyut sakit beberapa detik lalu.

Tidak mengalahkan secara telak, ibarat meneguk susu sampai gelang berposisi 180 derajat dari garis lurus, pasti masih ada bulir sisa dari dasar gelas.

Semakin dekat dengan keberadaan mereka berdua, Gakushuu menangkap salah satu ujaran lawan bicara Karma tersebut, "Hmm... Gak baik, loh, bertengkar lama-lama. Apalagi kalian ketemu terus. Tapi aku baru kali ini lihat pertengkaran teman begini, biasanya waktu SMP kamu santai saja padahal. Berarti tandanya kalian mulai dekat."

Otomatis Gakushuu dan Karma membalas seharmonis mungkin, " **Apanya yang mulai dekat?** "

Setelah itu, Gakushuu menerima satu informasi bahwa orang itu—ya, laki-laki berambut biru muda tersebut—teman satu SMP Karma.

Gakushuu jadi tertarik untuk mengetahui kilas balik cerita Karma ketika SMP. Apa ada dasar kenapa Gakushuu tiba-tiba ingin mengetahuinya? Gakushuu mengaku tidak memiliki dasar yang logis. Ia hanya ingin tahu saja.

Yang tanpa ia sadari, dirinya sudah membuka pintu menuju ruang bernama asmara.

Dengan berbekal teman yang jiwa intel nomor wahid (temannya memang bercita-cita masuk sekolah khusus intel, Gakushuu menyukuri hal itu padahal ketika kali pertama mendengarnya ia sempat berjengit heran), ID media sosial dari kawan lama Karma itu didapatkan.

Nama, Shiota Nagisa. Sudah. Cukup itu yang Gakushuu ketahui. Selebihnya Gakushuu mulai melancarkan balon kata dalam percakapan virtual.

Hingga mendapati kesepakatan yang—memulai pergerakan menuju Ruang Asmara. ( _Aseek._ )

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **agaknya menyesal**

* * *

Malam sebelum terlelap untuk menyambut pagi yang biasa saja, Karma memutuskan untuk berselancar media sosial selama satu jam (niat hati 15 menit, selebihnya di luar rencana).

Satu notifikasi muncul di atas layar _smartphone_. Notifikasi _chat_ dengan seseorang yang menamai dirinya sendiri 'gakushuu'. Sebenarnya, Karma ingin mengganti nama orang itu dengan panggilan lain (seperti 'TUKANG NGEGAS' atau 'kapan sempaknya diambil dari genteng'), tapi tidak jadi karena … tidak ada alasan khusus, sih.

Melihat notifikasi itu, satu alis Karma naik sebab tidak ada kata-kata yang terpampang pada balon _pop-up_ notifikasi itu. Yang ada hanyalah ' _gakushuu mengirim pesan suara_ '.

 _Pesan suara? Asano Gakushuu? Tumben? Besok hujan, kah?_

Karma menekan notifikasi tersebut untuk segera mengetahui isi pesan suara berdurasi satu detik. Demi ayam petelur di sekolah yang terkena kutu dan menulari rasa gatal ke semua siswa kecuali Gakushuu, SATU DETIK YA AMPUN. Indikasi kurang kerjaan langsung menjadi pikiran utama Karma.

Begitu Karma memutar pesan suara tersebut, detik berikutnya Karma langsung membalas dengan pisuhan namun berupa balon kata.

[ _"Karma…"_ ]

 **[ KARMA: bangsat. ]**

 **[ KARMA: ngapain VN desahin nama kecil gue BAJING. ]**

 **[ KARMA: TOLONG YANG WARAS SEDIKIT AJA YA INI UDAH JAM MALAM. CINDERELLASANO HARUSNYA PULANG KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA! ]**

Tampaknya Karma salah tangkap.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **janggal**

* * *

"ELO. NGAPAIN VN GITUAN. FRUSTRASI MASALAH APA, SIH?"

Bukan pasangan kelas ajaib 'Gakushuu-Karma' namanya kalau pagi cerah begini tidak mendengar perdebatan pribadi mereka. Seluruh warga kelas bak dianggap penonton drama kalau sudah begitu. Lakonnya? Cuma ada dua, tentu saja mereka berdua!

Disembur Karma perihal tadi malam, Gakushuu membalas kalem, "Gak ada apa-apa. Kenapa, sih? Gak suka?"

"Yang gue pertanyain itu jam lo ngirim VN itu dan kontennya yang—gimana, ya. Intonasi dan isinya bikin gue geli!"

"Emang kalo siang bolong, gue kirim VN itu ke elo, gak bikin geli?"

"Mau kapan aja tetep bikin geli, pe'a!"

"Oke, saran ditampung," Gakushuu tidak mengindahkan lagi Karma yang masih bermimik protes di depan bangkunya.

"Ngapain, sih, tiba-tiba? Gue mencium bau-bau mencurigakan," Karma bersedekap sembari mata menyidik gerak-gerik Gakushuu yang kelewat santai hari ini, entah kenapa. Penonton drama ini (baca: satu kelas) juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

"Duduk aja lo, kelas bentar lagi mulai."

"Ya terus?"

"Gak bisa, ya, santai dikit tiap kali ketemu gue?"

Dahi Karma terlihat mengkerut bersamaan dengan kedua alis yang menajam, sorot penuh curiga semakin intens, "Ada yang aneh."

"Duduk, gue bilang."

"Lo sembunyiin sesuatu."

"Gak pegel berdiri terus?"

"Bilang, lo sembunyiin apa."

"Gak ada."

"Bilang."

" **Karma**."

Mendengar satu kata panggilan yang berintonasi beda dari pesan suara semalam—membuat Karma sedikit tersentak. Suaranya kala memanggil tidak bisa berhenti berputar di benak Karma.

"… Oke."

Karma menyingkir dari hadapan Gakushuu yang hari ini terlihat berbeda.

(Namun, satu kelas tidak menyadari bahwa Karma juga berbeda; menyembunyikan warna merona telinga miliknya dengan _headphone_ sambil mata pura-pura melihat jendela.)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **gosip fangirl**

* * *

 **[ violet: gengs. Perang dingin AsaKaru udah berjalan selama seminggu. Habis itu mereka minim ngobrol. Kenapa ya? ]**

 **[ daisy: AKU JUGA PENGEN TAUUUU KENAPA YA :'( Sedih akutu otipi otw karam.]**

 **[ jasmine: GAK KARAM YE. namanya hubungan pasti ada konflik. doain aja moga-moga klimaksnya cepet. ]**

 **[ violet: klimaks dalam konteks apa nie? :^) ]**

 **[ jasmine: KONFLIKNYA LAH. dasar otak busuq. ]**

 **[ violet: elo ngomongnya ambigu elah siapa yang gak pikiran menjurus ngehehihe!? ]**

 **[ daisy: sudah, sudah. meskipun aku suka liat kalian gelut tapi mending back to topic gengs. ]**

 **[ lily: HALO SELAMAT SIANG SANAK FAMILI, LILY HADIR MEMBAWA KABAR HANGAT YANG BUAT HATIMU MENJERIT SERIOSA! ]**

 **[ violet: sante kepsloknya sante ]**

 **[ daisy: KABAR APA ]**

 **[ violet: DAS ELO JUGA SANTE ]**

 **[ lily: jadi tadi gue habis dari kantin. gue liat tuh Karma sendirian di pinggir kantin. lagi ngobrol sama kucing. ]**

 **[ jasmine: terus? ]**

 **[ lily: ya yang namanya manusia pastinya ngobrol sepihak ama hewan ]**

 **[ lily: terus yah ]**

 **[ lily: gue gak gitu denger si Karma curhat apaan ke seekor kucing oren putih yang lagi makan tempe ]**

 **[ lily: tapi gue cuma denger satu hal ]**

 **[ jasmine: apa? ]**

 **[ violet: apa? (2) ]**

 **[ daisy: apa? (3) ]**

 **[ violet: anjir dijeda biar dramatis ]**

 **[ lily: Karma manggil kucingnya 'Gaku' ]**

 **[ violet: WOOWOWOWOOWOWOWO ]**

 **[ violet: ALAMAKKKKKK MOE GAPNYA ITULOOOOO ]**

 **[ lily: KANNNN? ]**

 **[ daisy: petition for Akabane Karma for not being tsundere ]**

 **[ lily: tsundere gak apa-apa sih yang penting kita tau kalo Karma ada anu ke Asano yegak!? ]**

Bahkan orang lain yang menyadari hal ini duluan ketimbang lakon utamanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **gimana kelanjutannya?**

* * *

"Jadi, Asano, kamu sudah manggil Karma dengan nama kecilnya?"

Nagisa tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Gakushuu, dan lima detik kemudian Nagisa mengungkit kesepakatan mereka berdua lewat _chat_. Gakushuu mengangguk, mengiyakan, sudah memanggil Karma dengan 'Karma' bahkan lebih dari sekali.

"Bagus, dong. Gimana reaksinya?"

"Cukup sulit dijelaskan. Kali pertama, aku disumpahserapahi. Kali kedua, dia diam ... sepertinya."

"Begitu … Oke, tapi dengar-dengar kalian bertengkar, ya?"

Gakushuu mengedip cepat, "Hm? Dengar dari mana?"

"Ada, pokoknya. Kalau memang bertengkar, tolong rujuk. Akur kembali. Tidak baik bertengkar lama-lama, bisa putus tali persahabatan kalian."

"... persahabatan? Kami?"

Giliran Nagisa yang tercengang, "Kalian sahabatan, 'kan?"

Gakushuu bungkam sejenak.

"Cukup sulit dijelaskan. Kali pertama, aku menganggapnya _bangsat friend_ ," jeda, "kali kedua, aku menganggapnya …"

Gakushuu tidak melanjutkannya sampai Nagisa menyerah untuk menanti jawaban. Benar-benar definisi 'cukup sulit dijelaskan'.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks to **ulil olala** [mungkin chapter ini minim bikin ngakak tapi enjoy apdetannya~], _**bijoy**_ [up! up!], **nanas manis** [YAAMPUNNN nunggu mulai dari mau lulus SMP wkkwkkwkwkw silakan silakan dibaca lanjutannya ini, tapi maap kalau chapter selanjutnya kamu nunggu lagi sampe bangkotan /GAGITU], _**LazKA-Gzy**_ [syukur sekali masih ada hawa-hawa in character (?) di fanfic ini hwhwhwhw iyaa sudah menjurus ke semula kok, tenang (?)],

 **SnowyFruitcake** [Nagisa mulai ambil peran penting juga di sini hueheuhe makanya scene nya makin banyak /yha/ sankyuu semangatnyaa], _**etsukoyukiai**_ [wkwkwkwk bisa bisa (?)], **AnonymousAutumn** [iya kan? /apanya], _**mimizukuhead**_ [wkwkwkw], **bluefever06** [reaksinya sudah ada di chapter ini yeyy], _**Achan Jeevas**_ [sudah lanjuuut semoga suka yaa], **Chic White** [terima kasih atas pujiannya~ Go Asano Go!], _**kuyngasup (guest)**_ [wah namamu wkwkw kuylah ngasup! /y/ terima kasih sudah terkejut (?)],

 **Amadera Veera** [dia ngesent foto pintu kamar buat nunjukin kalau gakushuu udah di depan kamarnya, mau gelut soalnya (?) playboy kan sebutan cowo yang suka permainin hati orang (?), nah kalo play boy itu mainin cowo (?) ya gimana ya gitu lah /CLONG. Kaum denial itu kaum yang tak bisa menolak kenyataan wkwk], _**melloncchi**_ [ini syudah apdett hehe btw terima kasih sudah menginspirasi bahan selanjutnya (?)],

 **Yume Shin** , _ **Naru Shinohara**_ , **GatauLah2323** , _**shianata55**_ , **Amai8914** , _**denkow**_ , **bluefever06** , _**Saaraa**_ , **W0jinHyun** , _**Adinda764**_ , **Sukiraki Tatsuya** , _**guccipillow**_ , **Seijuurou Eisha** , _**SmileLarger**_ , **moveengcastle** , _**Nozunozu Kio**_ , **NozukiO** , _**ziraoi**_ _for reviews, favs, and follows_!

* * *

 **a/n:** malam menuju dini hari, stress dengan semua tugas, akhirnya dilampiasin ngetik ini biarpun tau lagi gak ada bahan humor … semoga cukup terhibur, ya! Heehe.

Terima kasih buat yang sangat setia menanti update atau yang kaget tiba-tiba fanfic ini update gak ada angin gak ada ujan (eh di sini hujan ding tadi sore /yaterus). Makasih banyak pokoknya~

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
